Jay Pritchett
Jay Francis Pritchett es el patriarca de la familia y el padre de Claire, Mitchell y Joe, que está en el lado sur de la mediana edad. Está casado con Gloria y es padrastro de Manny; sin embargo, él es mucho más viejo que Gloria y lo confunden a menudo con su padre. A veces hay un choque cultural entre Jay y su esposa e hijastro debido a su fuerte herencia colombiana. La mayoría de las veces Jay logra tolerar la sensibilidad de Manny y la actitud de Gloria. A pesar de que suele actuar duro, él valora a todos sus miembros de la familia. Él tiene un negocio en la industria de los armarios, y también pasa la mayor parte de su tiempo jugando al golf. En la temporada 4, espera un nuevo hijo, Joe, que nació en "Party Crasher". Biografí Temporada 1 Piloto Jay es visto por primera vez viendo a su hijastro, Manny, en partido de fútbol. También allí, Gloria está ansiosamente gritando palabras de aliento a su hijo, y comienza a discutir con otro padre. Jay le pide que tome una muesca. Jay y Gloria son entrevistados, donde Gloria analiza las diferencias entre sus antecedentes: ella es de una pequeña área en Colombia, que es la "número uno de los asesinatos", mientras que Jay viene de la ciudad y es dueño de un gran negocio. De nuevo en el terreno de juego, Manny deja al otro equipo marcar un gol cuando él se distrae con una hermosa chica de dieciséis años de edad, monta cerca en una bicicleta, para gran consternación del equipo y la consternación de uno de los padres, que amenaza a Gloria de "sacarla". Gloria habla con el padre de uno de los otros jugadores, que asume que Jay es su padre. Tras el partido, Manny dice a Gloria que ha de dejar el fútbol y quiere visitar el centro comercial y contar a su enamoramiento de dieciséis años de edad, Brenda, que la ama. En una entrevista Gloria dice que Manny se parece más a su padre: muy apasianado. Ella comenta que todo lo que hacían era "pelear y hacer el amor". Cosa que deja perplejo a Jay Después de llegar al centro comercial, Jay intenta convencer a Manny de no admitir su amor por Brenda, pero Manny lo hace de todos modos. Momentos después de que Manny lee su poema, ella revela que ella tiene un novio. Jay es confundido con un anciano en el centro comercial por lo que decide comprar unas nuevas ropa de moda. En en entrevista con Mitchell, se revela que Jay no se siente cómodo con este siendo gay incluso después de 5 años. La última escena es en la casa de Mitchell y Cameron donde Lily va a ser presentada al resto de la familia. Nos enteramos de que las tres familias están relacionadas. Antes de presentar a Lily, Jay, que se siente incómodo de tener un hijo gay, dice que Mitchell y Cameron no deben adoptar y, si están aburridos, debe tener un perro. Cameron entra, sosteniendo en alto Lily ante la familia mientras que "Circle of Life" de El Rey León suena. La familia entera, incluyendo a Jay, se emocionan al verla. The Bicycle Thief En una entrevista, se le pregunta a Jay cuál es la clave para ser un gran padre, y él no puede llegar a una respuesta. Luego es visto en un coche de lujo y se burla de la bicicleta femenina de Luke, llamándolo Sally. Phil dice que está recibiendo una nueva, y Jay está de acuerdo antes de que él se va. Más tarde, le dice a Gloria que se la llevaba a la tierra del vino para relajarse durante un par de días, mientras que Manny va con su papá a Disneyland. Gloria le recuerda que tiene que ayudar a Manny hacer su ventilador, en un esfuerzo de unir a los dos. Jay se molesta de que Manny esté obsesionado con la seguridad y le dice que salte todas las directrices. Se demuestra también que Jay está un poco celoso porque Manny habla tan bien de su padre, Javier. Gloria entra con algunas bebidas y finge no darse cuenta de la tensión entre Manny y Jay. Cuando Jay está instalando el ventilador, una de las hojas cae y golpea a Manny, y dice que se rompió el brazo. Él y Jay luchan por la seguridad, entonces Manny dice que odia a Jay y no quiere vivir con él. Jay grita de nuevo, pero se demuestra que está molesto por la pelea. Mientras que Manny está esperando que su papá lo recoja, Jay recibe una llamada diciendo que Javier no puede hacerlo. Jay se enoja y se siente mal por Manny, diciendo: "¿Quién es el malo ahora?" Él sale a la calle para decirle a Manny y encubrir a su padre, diciendo que Javier dio su asiento hacia arriba avión por una anciana. Manny no le cree, pero Jay le asegura que es verdad. Cuando la limusina llega para tomar a Jay y a Gloria a la tierra del vino, le dice a Manny a su papá quería que Jay llevara a ambos, Manny y Gloria, a Disneyland. Manny se pone muy feliz, y al final del día se iguala caídas dormido en Jay. Jay finalmente responde a la pregunta acerca de ser un buen padre, y dijo todo, se trata sólo de aparecer. Come Fly with Me The Incident Coal Digger Run for Your Wife En Garde Great Expectations Fizbo Undeck the Halls Temporada 2 Jay y su familia comienzan se vuelven dueños de una perra que se llama Stella que originalmente no quería mantener y Jay parece empezar a mostrar mucho más afecto hacia ella que a Gloria. Temporada 4 Jay se convierte en 65 años y se entera de que Gloria que está embarazada. En "Party Crasher", su hijo, Joe nace justo después de la medianoche en el cumpleaños de Manny. Intereses Jay disfruta pasatiempos tradicionalmente masculinos, como ver el fútbol (ya que solía ser un mariscal de campo en la universidad) construir modelos de aviones, el golf y la pesca. Trivia *Él, Gloria, Phil, Claire, Mitch y Cam son los únicos personajes que han aparecido en todos los episodios. *Jay se puede ver leyendo un periódico que fue visto previamente en Married With Children, que protagonizó. *Le gusta construir modelos de aviones ("Come Fly With Me", "Baby on Board", "ClosetCon '13"). *Disfruta del Golf ("Fifteen Percent", "Earthquake", "Lifetime Supply", "A Slight at the Opera"). *Su canción favorita es "Midnight Train to Georgia" por Gladys Knight & the Pips ("The Late Show"). Categoría:Familia Pritchett